


A Hidden Love

by phillester



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillester/pseuds/phillester





	1. In the Beginning

_Date: 18 - 01 - 15_

_Time: 7:35 a.m._

     The alarm clock started going off, sending a beeping sound throughout the room. Opening one eye, Phil looked over at his clock, groaning. He lifted one hand to press snooze – he didn't want to get up. In the room next to him, he heard Dan grunting to get up, stomping onto the soft ground. Phil closed his eyes again to listen to the thumping that echoed throughout their apartment. He turned around in his bed and looked towards the window. It was already morning, but it was dark, thanks to the winter season. He listened to the birds calling out their songs and he chuckled once; the birds were so peaceful. Realising the fact that he had no choice other than to get up, he yawned and took off his covers. He put one leg out and then the other, getting himself out of bed. He had laid clothes to wear the previous night, so he didn't have to raid his closet to get some comfortable clothes. He took off his pyjama top and carefully folded it and placed it on his pillow. Without caring about the open curtains, he took off his pyjama pants as well and folded them as well, placing them on top of his shirt. After making his bed and placing his pyjamas, he walked over to the chair that had his clothes on it. He blinked once, staying silent, looking at what the 11 pm Phil had laid out for 7:40 am Phil. A red, plaid shirt with some black jeans. He had no trouble putting on the comfortable clothes – they were his favourite.

     After getting dressed, he opened his door to go to the bathroom. Seeing that Dan was inside, he knocked on the door and took a step back to wait. While he was waiting, he thought about Dan. Not only was he his apartment buddy, but also his best friend; his partner in crime. The crime being YouTube of course. After a few minutes, Dan came out, wiping his wet hands on his black jeans. Phil smiled at him as he went into the bathroom, not wanting to make it awkward. After he had relieved himself, he went to brush his teeth and wash his face; getting ready for the day. Phil and Dan had not spoken a word to each other yet – it was usually this way. The first sign of social contact would be after breakfast. Like usual, Phil walked over to the kitchen, where he picked up Dan's cereal. It's not that he didn't like his own – he loved his – but he just wanted Dan's today. He poured some of it into a bowl and added some milk, fresh from Tesco. With the bowl and a spoon he had retrieved from the drawer, he walked over to their table, and sat on an orange chair. Then he started to eat. With every bite, Phil became more awake and started to realise the things around him. For example, he had not noticed that Dan had walked over to sit in front of him, eating his cereal too. Phil swallowed what was left in his mouth and opened it to talk.

"Good morning, Dan." he said, in his sweet British accent. These were usually the first words of the day; Dan rarely says the first word. Dan looked up and stared Phil right in the eyes, his dark brown eyes examining Phil's grey-blue eyes. Swallowing whatever Dan had in his mouth, he replied to Phil, a twinkle of joy in his eye.

"Good morning, Phil. How did you sleep?" Dan picked up another spoonful of cereal and brought it up to his mouth, clearly stating that he wasn't going to say more. Phil nodded a "so-so" and lifted his chin slightly, as if to say, "you?". Dan nodded back at him; he had just put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. Phil chuckled and stood up to bring his bowl to the sink. Slowly putting it down, he turned on the tap to put water into it, as to clean it before the ants come. Closing the tap when the bowl was full, he turned to face the table that Dan was still sitting at.

"It's your turn to do the dishes," Phil said to him, a tone of amusement in his deep voice, "I did it last time." Phil heard Dan groan with annoyance and watched him get up, slouching towards the sink. He passed Phil by making contact between their arms and Phil closed his eyes, smiling. He loved it when Dan made contact with him. Enjoying the moment for a second longer, Phil walked towards the living room, sliding over the wooden boards with his snake socks. He retrieved his laptop, which had been charging throughout the night. Carefully picking up the device, Phil walked to the couch, sitting down. Before he opened the top of his laptop, he looked outside and watched the sun lighten up the room, occasionally being darkened by the winter clouds. Dan also walked into the room and got his laptop, sitting a few inches away from Phil. He just opened it up and typed his password, not bothering to look at his surroundings. Phil laid his head back and sighed. Hearing his sigh, Dan looked over, surprised, and questioned him with a concerned look. Phil also turned his head to look at his best friend.

"It's nothing. I'm just sick of this cold winter season." Phil said, slowly shaking his head. Sure, his birthday was in less than two weeks, but the winter season kept on going on and on, and it was tiring him out. Dan nodded and closed his eyes, silently agreeing. Then, Dan moved his hand from his laptop mousepad and placed it close to Phil's pale hand. Phil liked Dan a lot, and this was giving him butterflies in his stomach. He had given up all hope of Dan liking him back, but this brought up sparks. Phil swallowed and turned his head, keeping his eyes on the window. The butterflies in his stomach continued to grow until it happened. Phil first felt one finger, then two, and then a hand being placed on his, warming his entire body. The fingers grasped his hand slightly and Phil turned his head to look at Dan.

"Aww, it's okay – it's almost over!" Dan smiled slightly, trying to lift Phil's spirits. Phil smiled and let the feeling run through his veins, trying to make the feeling last. It wasn't every day that Daniel Howell touched your hand – especially if he meant to touch it! Dan retracted his hand after a while, and Phil opened his eyes again, coming back to reality. Opening the screen of his laptop, he typed in his password smoothly, getting it right the first time. He immediately opened Chrome, clicking on two bookmarks: Tumblr and Twitter. Opening Tumblr, there was the usual: 4043 fanmails, 5614 questions and 6002 new followers. Smiling, he went to the fanmail section and read about 40 of them. They made him feel better – to know that there were over a million people who liked what he did. Checking Twitter, it was also similar: 40402 notifications about reblogs and mentions. He couldn't check them all, but replied to some people, making their day. The fact that just a reply from him made their day, or even their week, made him warm inside. Dan had already managed to sag down to his scrolling position, so Phil had to chuckle. Dan noticed this and sat back up, embarrassed that he had let it go so far. After about ten more minutes of this, Dan decided to break the silence.

"Let's make a video together," he started, turning to the love-struck Phil. Phil blinked again to look at Dan, realising what he had just asked him. With a quick nod, it was decided. They would do another "Day in the Life of Dan and Phil" today. Since they were already dressed, the only thing they had to do was get their coats, the camera and put on their shoes. Without hesitating, Phil stood up, putting his laptop on the table next to the couch. He didn't know where the camera was, so he let Dan look for it while he got himself ready. He walked over to the front door, where his shoes were, and grabbed his favourite black pair – they were very comfortable and fit with his outfit. Then, Phil went to the bathroom and looked at his face in the mirror. He looked good today – no spots or caves that were to be seen. Happy with his face, Phil did a last fringe check, using his fingers to sweep his artificially-dyed black hair from his eyes and to the side, like usual. Dan came into the bathroom to stand beside him, camera in hand. He also did a last fringe check before turning the camera on. It was time to shine.

"Hello internet!" he started, pointing the camera to the mirror, "Today, Phil and I are going to go around London to show you some of our adventures we have when we are outside." Phil smiled as Dan said his name, looking at the camera. Then, he held up a thumbs-up sign and looked determined, as if to say, 'let's go!'. As if reading his thoughts, Dan said the words, and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Date: 18 – 01 – 15_

_Time: 9:46 a.m._

     The day was chilly today; there was a small sort of drizzle of snow that came from the grey, white-ish clouds. Dan and Phil walked through the busy streets of London, with their camera. They weren't filming yet because they were going to go to the lion that Phil was sitting on in a previous video. The two stayed together to keep warm, their arms brushing together. There was a moderate wind that blew their hair in front of their eyes, blocking their vision. They laughed and brushed it back, their cold hands touching the skin of their forehead. People walking by had their coats pulled up, quickly walking through the storm to get to their destination. Phil smiled and continued looking at the streets, feeling Dan's arm brushing his with every step. They were almost to their destination, they just had to cross a few more streets. Phil liked this day for two reasons, one of those being that he was with Dan. The other reason was that they hadn't been noticed by one of their subscribers or fangirls yet. It wasn't that they didn't like being noticed and taking selfies, it was more that they wanted to be together, without being interrupted. It was difficult to talk through the wind, because every word they said would be blown away before the other could hear it. Phil turned his head to face Dan, stopping in his tracks. He brought his head close to Dan's neck and ear, feeling his body heat repel from him.

 "You have the camera right?" Phil asked Dan, shouting into his ear. Dan looked back at Phil and nodded, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Phil noticed that Dan's hair was blowing all over the place, so he put up his cold, pale hand to brush it away. Dan smiled in thanks and looked back ahead, his cheeks becoming rosy. Phil chuckled to himself and walked on as well, his mind taken off of the streets. They were going to film as soon as they got there, so Phil got himself ready, thinking of what he was going to say. He usually didn't think of this, but he had time left, and not many words were spoken during the time they were walking. Then Phil decided to do what he wanted to throughout the whole journey. Taking his hand out of his pocket, he let his hand slide down his jeans towards his thighs. He then smoothly brought it up to Dan's pocket, where his hand was. With a deep breath, he grabbed hold of Dan's hand, gripping it lightly. Dan got the sign and pulled out his hand, intertwining his fingers with Phil's. Phil took in a quick breath as his fingers were occupied with Dan's. They continued walking, their hands clasped together, making them feel warm. Phil didn't know what Dan was feeling, but he could guess he was feeling the same way. Then they finally reached the place.

"Get the camera." Phil said, slowly taking his hand back. The icy breeze made his warm hand cold again, and he hastily put it back into his pocket. When the wind had settled down and the snow was way lighter than before, Phil could finally take a good breath of the winter season. It was still cold air, but it was better than breathing a mouthful of snow. Dan and Phil had stayed beside each other until the weather had cleared, so they both knew when it was time to reveal the camera. A lot of the people that were here about 5 minutes earlier had all now left, probably to go home and enjoy their heated apartments or houses. They waited in silence, the people rushing by being the only sound that disrupted the song of nature. Phil had to put up his collar to stay warm; Dan stayed warm through his thick coat. When it was clearly time to film, Dan nodded and took out left hand, the camera already turned on. He pressed the record button and started the video. This was the time to shine.

"Hello!" Dan started, his rosy cheeks in the frame, "As you might see, me and Phil are in Trafalgar Square. As you may have recognised, this is where Phil got in trouble for climbing the lion." Dan moved the camera to film Phil, and Phil started laughing at the memories. He did get told off because he was riding the lion, but that didn't matter. There was basically no one here right now – it was probably too cold for all of the people to hang out here. Phil wasn't even listening to Dan anymore, he was too busy thinking about riding that lion again. No one would see it, and no one would care, right? Phil shook his head at the thought and started listening to his best friend again, trying to get into the conversation.

"Phil, how would you like it if you were to go on the lion again?" Dan asked, his eyes gleaming with amusement and pleasure. He had put up a smile and a laugh, making Phil melt inside. With a huge grin and a thumbs up, Phil ran to the ledge, jumping up to get onto it. Once on the ledge, he continued to walk to the statue, his feet leading him to the piece of metal. Upon reaching it, Phil put one hand on the metal structure, feeling the cold temperature seep into his hand. He then put the other hand on and slowly sat down on it, his bum feeling cold as ever. Dan was still filming him, laughing as Phil skidded up to the neck. Phil stuck up both of his hands when he reached the mane, as if to cry that he did it. On his face was a huge smile, this was something that would always make him laugh. Not very long after Phil had sat down and enjoyed the view from the metal beast did he have to get back off, his feet landing promptly onto the damp ground. Like he had thought, no one seemed to care that he was on there – they were all too busy with their own stuff to even mind the two vloggers. Phil ran back to Dan, his eyes sparkling with enjoyment.

"So, Phil, how was it?" Dan asked, laughing. Phil almost immediately replied that it was cold, rubbing his hands together to create friction (and to ultimately create warmth). He was still cold, no matter what he did. As if to read his body temperature, Dan turned off the camera and put it into his pocket. Phil looked as Dan took his hand back out, rubbing his own hands together. No words were spoken when Dan wrapped his arms around Phil, sharing his body heat. Phil was taken by surprise, but returned the embrace, relieved at the sudden burst of warmth that came from the other human being. After a few seconds, they stopped and looked at each other, a smile plastered on both their faces. It was time to walk around the busy streets of London, vlogging their steps. With a determined look, Dan nodded and started walking, Phil following until he was beside him. Let the adventure begin!

     Not very long after they had started walking, a group of four teenage girls came up to them and named themselves Maddie, Mikki, Chloe and Tia. With a huge grin on their faces, the girls ran up to them and stopped in front of them, as if they wanted to talk to them. Dan and Phil stopped too, with the camera still recording.

"Oh my gosh!" Mikki gasped, an excited and amazed glimmer in her eyes, "Dan and Phil?" She jumped up and down with excitement to see her idols. Phil had to laugh a little, happy to see that his presence made other people happy. Dan proceeded to nod and accepted the offer for a selfie. With a huge grin, all of the four girls got a selfie with them on their phone, thanking them afterwards. Dan replied saying it wasn't a problem and proceeded to walk. Just before they parted ways, Chloe told them to wait because she had a question.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," she started, her hand coming up to brush her hair away in shame, "but like, are you guys together? Like..." Her voice trailed off as she hid her face in shame. Maddie came to stand beside her, supporting her if Dan or Phil were to do something. Dan looked at Phil, who smiled back. Phil didn't say anything, but looked away as his face became redder. Dan did manage to say something though,

"We don't know yet," he laughed and looked at her, "but if you give us your phone numbers, you'll be the first to know." He winked at the girls and proceeded to take out his phone. The girls gasped and called Tia and Mikki back, excited. All of the girls also took out their phones and exchanged phone numbers. Phil also joined in this, getting 4 new phone numbers to contact in the future. Just before they left each other, Dan stopped them and looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Please do not spread it around," he said with a serious tone, "I hope we can trust you." The girls nodded with understanding and gave a small smile. While the other girls were walking away, Maddie walked up to the YouTubers again and gave them a hug. Phil smiled as her arms went around his body; it felt good giving someone who cared about you a hug. When Maddie was done, she gave a last wave before running off to her friends. Dan looked at Phil, his eyes full of happiness. Even though they didn't want to be interrupted too much, this was a perfect experience. They have had many occasions where girls (and guys) had come up to them and just kissed or hugged them without warning. This really bothered them because they are people too, and would like to be treated that way.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Phil asked Dan, the redness almost gone from his face. Dan sighed a happy sigh and nodded in agreement. The camera was still running, and it had captured everything. The two continued on walking, and went through the day without any more distractions. Throughout their adventure, they had come across many weird shops, people, buskers, and more, which they all caught on camera. After about five more hours of wandering through the well known streets of London, and going to places with the tube, they decided it was time to go home. They had had enough of this adventure and they were getting wet and cold. It only took them around twenty minutes to get back to their apartment, where they kicked off their shoes and took off their coats in delight. The adventure was done.

Before deciding to fully end all communication with people and start their evening of movie watching, Tumblr scrolling and eating, Dan and Phil decided to send the girls that they met on the road that day a message. It contained three words, 10 letters, three spaces and a smiley face. This would change the lives of many people online, all the fangirls would go crazy if Maddie, Tia, Chloe, and Mikki were to spread this around. Both Dan and Phil typed it into their phone, the girls being the recipients, and pressed send at the same time.

 

_"Phan is real :)"_


	3. Chapter 3

_Date: 19 - 01 - 15_

_Time: 8:16 a.m._

     Without any trigger, Phil suddenly woke up, opening both of his eyes. Before becoming conscious of his body and state of emotion, he looked at the ceiling, blinking a few times. After a minute or so, Phil decided to sit up and start the day off. He could hear that Dan was not awake yet, or at least not up yet. Putting his hand onto his bedside table, he found his glasses, laying on their side. He picked them up and put them on, seeing the world much clearer. He used his hand to ruffle through his black hair; his bed hair wasn't always the most attractive. Just like every morning, he yawned and stood up, putting both of his feet on the floor. When he was standing, he raised his arms above his head and gave himself a good stretch, loosening his body. Then, he trudged towards his door and put his hand on the doorknob, twisting it to open it. He then quietly walked towards the bathroom, trying not to wake Dan up, if he wasn't awake yet. Opening the glass door, he locked the door and looked at the mirror, taking in his look. Today was a bad day, he decided as he slowly shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He swallowed once before taking off his cookie monster pyjamas; he needed to take a shower.

     After the relaxing shower was complete, he heard the footsteps of his frie– boyfriend, Dan, who was walking through the apartment. With a smile, Phil dried his hair with his colourful towel and tied it across his waist to go to his room without being naked. Brushing his teeth, he smiled once in front of the mirror and unlocked the door, standing still to take in the last of the nice and warm shower steam. Opening the door, a gush of cold air hit Phil, making him shudder a bit. He tiptoed to his room to get changed out of his covering towel, without wanting to make a lot of sound. Upon entering his room, he closed his curtains and took off his towel, using it to ruffle his hair again. He then walked over to his closet to pick out his outfit for that day. He picked up his favourite Gengar t-shirt and some black jeans with a belt – he was feeling comfortable. Over his shirt, he wore a Christmas jumper; it may have not been Christmas anymore, but that didn't mean that he couldn't wear it! After being dressed nice and warm, he went to grab his hair dryer and straightener. Retrieving it, he sat on his bed and plugged the dryer into the socket, flipping the switch. He then turned it on, making his room echo with the sound of the machine. He dried his hair quickly, and then proceeded to straighten his dark hair. This usually didn't take long, seeing as he was experienced with it, and that his hair wasn't as curly as Dan's.

     Being done with his morning routine lifted Phil's spirit; he was ready and awake. Standing up, he made his bed and walked towards the open door. Wait what? Had it been open this whole time? Phil peeked out the frame and looked down the hallway to see where Dan was at. Shaking his head and giggling like a little girl, he walked down the hall to the kitchen. Dan was sitting on the black chair, like always. But this time, there wasn't food in front of him – had he already eaten? Confused, Phil sat down on the chair before him and looked at him, studying his facial expression and his body language. He was stressed and bothered by something, Phil concluded. Without even asking, Dan raised his head to get eye contact with his mate, who was trying to figure him out. Phil looked shocked as he saw Dan's face – his eyes were red and swollen and his hair was ruffled. Dan's cheeks were rosy and there were stains of tears that shone near his cheekbones. Phil jumped up upon seeing his friend and sat next to him, putting one arm around him to try and comfort him.

"Dan?" Phil asked, concern in his raspy morning voice, "Tell me what's wrong." Phil hugged his flatmate closer, taking him into his care. Dan leaned into him, like a small child leaning into their mother. Without even saying a word, Dan collapsed into Phil's arms and started crying again. Phil comforted him, kissing him on the top of his head and rocking him back and forth. He told Dan to take his own time – they didn't have any plans today. Dan managed to breathe in between cries and speak words in quick breaths.

"Look. At. Your. Phone." he started, slowly recovering, "I'm scared." he concluded, his brown eyes looking up at Phil, who was looking back with care. Phil looked a bit confused and slowly stood up to look at his phone in the living room. He saw the usual, a lot of notifications from all of his social media apps. At first, it seemed like a normal morning, but then he read the messages.

 

_"omg! phan is real! they proved it!"_

_"i wonder what they're doing right now ;)"_

_"so the v-day video wasn't fake? omg"_

     Phil read the messages once more and returned to the kitchen, where Dan was still sitting. Cradling him in his arms, Phil shushed him as if he were a child. He remembered the message that they had sent the evening before and nodded – it was destined to happen. Dan had stopped crying and sat back into the chair, ruffling his hands through his hobbit hair. Phil got up and wetted a paper towel, drying and washing his tear-stained face. Then, he gave Dan a kiss on his cheek and went to the trash can to throw away the paper towel. Dan had not moved by the time that Phil came back. Phil sat back down on a random chair and looked at Dan.

"We don't have to go outside today," Phil exclaimed, trying to see if that would make Dan feel better, "we can stay home and watch series and cuddle? Make a video? Collab?" Phil listed options and saw Dan nod, pleased with his supportive friend. Phil smiled at him, his eyes sparkling with love and care. They were best friends, and knew everything about each other. Dan stood up and finally made some breakfast for himself – it was already 9:25. Phil watched the movements of Dan, watching him make cereal, like always. Phil followed him and made breakfast too, stealing Dan's cereal. After they had both made their cereal, they sat down at the table, silently eating. Today was going to be a lazy, but fun day, and Phil was looking forward to it.

     Not much later, Dan and Phil were planning what to do for a collab together. They hadn't done one for a while, and Phil thought that their fans would love it if they did one again. They were both sitting at the table, writing down ideas of things that they could do, and what their interests were. Then, out of the blue, Dan jumped up from his seat, with an idea.

"Oh I know something we can do!" Dan said, suddenly very excited, "I saw Tyler do the Chicken Nugget Challenge!" Phil looked confused, while Dan looked really excited. Seeing the confused look that was portrayed on Phil's face, Dan started to explain the challenge, answering any questions that Phil had. So that was set, they were doing the Chicken Nugget Challenge. Phil stayed seated as Dan walked over and grabbed his phone from the table, dialling McDonalds. They had planned to do 50 nuggets in 30 minutes, just like Tyler and his partner for the challenge. Phil looked at Dan's facial expression as he ordered 100 nuggets – he could barely contain himself. Phil almost broke into laughter when Dan had to confirm the order for the fifth time, sarcastically facepalming. Dan gave the address and hung up, laughing. Phil snorted and also broke into tears as they laughed for about two minutes straight. With the order set, they had to set up the equipment. 

     First was the location. Phil offered to do it in his room, and Dan went along with it; Phil's room was generally more colourful for this day. Dan went to set up the lighting, making sure it was perfect for the video, and Phil went to get the camera. Phil walked into Dan's room, looking for it. Finding it on his black bed, Phil picked it up and looked at it, turning it on. He looked at the camera roll and saw that Dan's last video was on there, as well as the new adventure with Dil. Phil chuckled, watching the clips until Dan called him over to set it up. He grabbed the tripod and ran back to his own room, excited to eat. He was hungry for the nuggets, but was scared to get sick. While he was setting up, the doorbell rang. Phil lifted his head up towards the sound, about to get up, but he heard Dan rush out of the room, towards the door. Phil smiled and continued setting up the camera, adjusting it to face the bed.

"Phil!" came the sound of Dan, who was at the door, "Grab the money!" Phil got up, wiping his hands on his jeans. He walked over to Dan's room to get his wallet, and found it on his chair. He opened it and walked towards the stairs, opening their front door. He skipped down the stairs to the waiting Dan and the delivery man, handing Dan his black, flaky wallet. Dan smiled as he gave it to him and opened it, paying the delivery man. With confused and concerned look, the McDonalds' man handed Phil the order, 100 chicken nuggets with different dips. Phil thanked the man and started walking back up, the boxes in his hand. 

     Upon coming back to Phil's room, they burst out in laughter and took 2 minutes to recover before going on. The room was filled with their voices, echoing off of the walls. When Dan recovered, he went to the kitchen to grab 2 plates and napkins. Then, he returned to Phil's room, placed the plates on the two tables that were set up, and sat down. Phil sat beside him and gave the sign that he had started the camera. Dan started introducing the challenge and put an equal amount of boxes on either plate. Phil eyed the boxes and thought of how many nuggets 50 actually were – it was a lot. He looked up at the camera with a challenging smile – he was going to try his best to win this challenge from Dan, even though he loved him dearly.

"We will begin the opening of the first box in 5," Phil looked down at the box and stifled a laugh, "4," Phil looked at Dan and saw that his arms were up to open the first box and did the same, positioning his hands so that they could easily open the box, "3," Phil smiled to himself as he thought of what it would look like, two 20 plus year olds eating fifty chicken nuggets like small children, "2," This time, Phil concentrated on his own box, getting his mouth ready to eat, "1," Phil laughed out of excitement and started opening the first box, just a little ahead of Dan, but it didn't matter; they weren't _that_ far apart.

 

"Begin."


	4. Chapter 4

_Date: 19 – 01 – 15_

_Time: 3:58 p.m._

 Dan had called the starting mark of the challenge. Phil opened his first box and took out the first nugget, looking at it before he put it into his mouth. Luckily, he didn't take as much cereal as Dan this morning, so he had more space for food. The only downside was that they weren't allowed to use any water to get it down, and Phil usually depended on water to help get large amounts of food down his throat. As Phil had finished his first nugget, Dan was already halfway through his second on, ripping the skin of the nugget. He seemed really into this challenge, which made Phil stop to just watch him gnaw at the nuggets. Phil picked up the second one and took a large chunk of it, chewing a few times before swallowing it with difficulty. It went on like this in silence for a short while, until Dan started to talk, clearly amused.

"Are you alright, Phil?" Dan asked with a small chuckle. Phil seemed to have trouble getting his piece down, but looked aside to Dan and nodded, the competition still standing strong. After finishing one and a half boxes, Phil decided to open his dips. There was everything; ketchup, mayo, bbq, chilli, sour cream, and more. Phil put the piece between his fingers into his mouth while opening the dips, not wasting any time. After he had opened them, he quickly made a decision on which to eat first. His plan was to use one dip per nugget, so that there wouldn't be a change of flavour. This worked, and he got the nuggets down faster. Slowly, Phil felt his stomach becoming full and started to feel as if he was binging. But he had to continue, for Dan, and for the audience. He couldn't give up now. Looking to Dan, he saw that Dan was also having a bit of trouble with getting it down. This was a fair game now. Phil paused in between a nugget to get his breath back, and looked at the camera with a glance in his eyes saying that he wouldn't give up.

After finishing his 4th box, Phil had to sit back for a second, resting as the food went down. This was a bad idea, he thought jokingly. He liked it, but just wasn't expecting this. Looking over at Dan, Phil couldn't do anything but laugh. He was clearly regretting the decision to eat so fast at the beginning and was looking at the full boxes with dismay. Even Dan knew that they couldn't quit now, so he grabbed another one and started taking small bites of it. Phil shrugged, looked at the camera, and continued eating, opening his 5th box. He was halfway now, and he did really believe that he could finish it at this pace. It was his goal to – so he set out to do it. It didn't stay silent between them though, there were moans and groans as each of them took a new nugget, partly joking of course. Phil decided to lift the mood of the whole challenge.

"You can swallow more than that!" Phil said and stopped for a second.  _What did he just say?_ Dan looked over, silently, and then burst out in laughter, getting the innuendo. Phil could do nothing more than laugh along with him, he didn't mean it like that, or did he? This joke made the challenge stop for a short while, but neither of them really cared, seeing as they couldn't eat anyway. Finally, Phil leaned over to the laughing Dan's ear and whispered, _  
_

"Gg, Dan, but I'm afraid I'll win." Phil smirked at him and laughed again, continuing his eating spree. Dan looked at him, laughter in his eyes, and tried to put on a serious face, of course failing with it. Then, Dan looked back to his pile and continued, smacking with every bite. Phil was now on his 7th box, which meant he had 1 and a half more boxes to go. Dan was currently three behind Phil, gravely catching up. Since Dan had a bigger mouth, he could fit more nugget into his than Phil's. But this didn't discourage Phil to try. He stuffed a whole nugget into his mouth, almost gagging at the size of it, but finally getting it down. His throat was starting to hurt due to the lack of liquid that came through it, but Phil made it a goal to finish it, even if he was behind Dan. Phil looked over at Dan, who was just swallowing his nugget and opening the last full box. Phil quickly swallowed the last bits and opened his last box as well, seeing that Dan had tried hiding the last nugget of his previous box. Phil chuckled a disappointed laugh and picked it up from behind the cover of the box.

"Dan, don't you know that you have to eat  _all_ of them?" Phil looked at Dan with loving eyes and continued, "I will have to punish you for that." He leaned towards Dan and whispered, "After this video." Dan looked back at him with a mysterious look in his eyes and nodded, apologising for the cheating and continuing on. Not much later, they were both on their last half. Phil was completely stuffed, barely getting another bite in. Dan was the same, but also craved water. It was really close, the two men were neck in neck in this competition, but there could only be one winner. The person who finished the last bite in their mouth first and showed the camera wins. Phil picked up a nugget, looked at it with a sigh and took a big bite, slowly churning it in his mouth. It didn't taste as good as the first nugget, but he had almost completed the challenge.

This was it, the final nugget. The one that would decide who was going to win. The boys' hand went to the box, picking up their last golden-skinned nugget and dipped it in the last dip that they had. Phil looked at Dan when he did this, doing it as fast as possible. Half of the nugget went into his mouth, and he started chewing. Dan had put the entire nugget into his mouth, but was struggling to chew it, let alone get it down his throat. Phil swallowed, making the piece scrape against the dry walls of his oesophagus and making it go to his stomach. Just the last half to go. Phil popped it into his mouth and went to see how Dan was doing. He looked as if he was in his final stages of swallowing. With a concerned look, Phil forced the half-chewed piece down his throat and made sure there was nothing less. Did he win?

"DONE!" Phil shouted, and opened his mouth to the camera. Dan came just half a second later, showing his as well. Phil started smiling, he had won! The Chicken Nugget Challenge badge was his! Phil looked over at Dan, who laughing and making comments about losing. This went on for about a minute, until Phil suggested to Dan that they should clean up and get some water. Dan said he would do it by himself, and picked up all of the trash, putting it in a plastic bag. He waved to the camera and made his way out of Phil's room. Phil looked back at the camera and started talking about the challenge before Dan came back.

"So, that just happened," Phil laughed, his tongue going to the side of his mouth, like it usually does, "we hoped you enjoyed that, it was something we don't do daily." He chuckled and sat up, a secretive gleam in his eyes, "Dan doesn't know I'm telling you this, but secretly, I took one of his nuggets, making it seem like he ended at the same time," Phil smiled again as his eyes became a bit cloudy in happy emotions, "anything for my boyf– flatmate." Phil quickly corrected himself before he finished the word. Dan came back and sat down beside Phil, saving the awkwardness. Phil silently thanked him and became quiet. Dan managed to break this silence by ending the video, Phil style.

"Today's Draw Phil Naked is...." Phil imagined any DPN that might come onto the screen. They waited a few moments and continued, ending the video like usual, "Thank you and we hope you enjoyed this. If you want to see more of us embarrassing ourselves, or stuffing ourselves with food, click the thumbs up button and be sure to subscribe."

"Yes, and if you want to subscribe to Dan, click on his face to go to his channel, where we also make collabs from time to time." Phil ended, waving at the camera. Dan waited a second before standing up to turn the camera off. It made a beep sound and Dan sat back, next to Phil. They both sighed and took their cup of water, finally being able to drink. They sat in silence for a while, letting the water seep through their dry and scorched throat.

"Well, that was good, wasn't it?" Dan said and laughed, lifting the spirit. Phil nodded and swallowed his mouthful of water. They knew what they had to do next: edit. Editing a video usually took a while, so they set to it immediately. They decided that they would both edit it; not just Phil. They took the camera off of the tripod and got the cable to connect it to the big computer in Dan's room. While Dan connected the camera, Phil sat in his chair, taking in the aromas and the feeling of the spinny chair. Dan looked back at his boyfriend and laughed, the famous Heart Eyes Howell coming back to his face. Then something unexpected happened. While Phil was looking at Dan, Dan walked forward to Phil and put his hands on his shoulders, leaning down. 

It all happened so fast that Phil did not consider if this was right or wrong. Dan's head came down to his, eyes closed, and a second later, he felt Dan's soft lips on his, starting a kiss. Phil closed his blue eyes as well, enjoying the moment while it lasted. He kissed back, unsure of how he was feeling. His heart was racing, the beats in his throat as Dan pulled back, flushed with embarrassment. Phil also looked away, his face becoming hot. They just kind of looked away for a minute before looking at each other again and deciding that it was a good decision. There was nothing that would tear their secret love away. It was never really mentioned, but they both knew how they felt about each other. This was the first moment that they have shared it. Was this the start of something bigger?

After a while, the two boys were back, sitting next to each other, editing the video. They decided to not edit it as much as possible, seeing as every minute was important. Instead of cutting things out of the video, they rather sped it up, still allowing the viewers to see them stuff their mouths with food. Dan also put in some classic "Comic Sans MS" captions where they started to gag or started to stuff themselves too much. Phil put in some effects, and some typical Phil edits, and then added music to the video. The editing lasted about 5 hours; which was fast for them. Finally pleased with the result, they exported it and waited for it to finish.

While waiting for their video to finish, they decided to watch some YouTube to kill the time. Before they finished their video, the computer notified them that, "The video was exported successfully." They knew how long it took to upload a video to YouTube, so they started it and then left the room, to go watch some Attack on Titan. They thought that it was a perfect night to watch it, since it was a very good series.

Phil lay down on the couch and rested his head on the Playlist Live pillow, watching Dan set up the series. Silently, he watched Dan's moves and thought about what had happened before. Was the kiss real? Was it just a mistake? What did it mean? Phil shook his head to clear the thoughts and noticed that the series was up on the TV. Dan stood up and walked towards the couch, Dan's hands by his sides. Not bothering to move, Phil watched as he came to where he was laying.

"Are you going to move, or should I sit on you?" Dan smirked and looked Phil straight in the eyes. Phil groaned jokingly and forced his legs up, putting him into a foetus pose. Dan sighed with affection and sat next to him, placing a hand on Phil's legs, Phil feeling the warmth of his fingers. Dan crossed his legs and quickly took out his phone to Tweet it. "Time to watch some Attack on Titan with Phil!". He then switched off his phone and placed it on the table next to the couch. Then they started the series.

Around half an hour had passed when Dan was laying on Phil's legs, resting his head. They were still watching, and Dan had put his hands around Phil's waist, snuggling him closer. It was obvious that they both knew, but they didn't mind; they liked it, actually. They kept it going without saying a word, just watching the series. They didn't need snacks or anything; they were full and quite sick thanks to the chicken nuggets from before. They went episode by episode, going on for as long as they could.

Phil had been really tired the whole day, and thus slowly closed his eyes and listened to the audio of the series. The sleep slowly took over and he was fast asleep, starting a good dream. Dan noticed this and slowly stood up, turning off the TV. He grabbed a blanket from his room and brought it over to his boyfriend, slowly and carefully covering his body. Dan looked at him for a second and sat on his knees in front of Phil's face, watching him breathe. This was not in a creepy way, more in a loving way. He closed his eyes and gave Phil a small kiss on his cheek, smiling as he pulled back.

"Goodnight, Philly." Dan said and stood up, tiptoeing to his room. He took off his clothes and changed into his pyjamas. He then slipped into his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, thinking about all the events of today. With the last memory of Phil in his mind, he slowly fell asleep, a small smile on his face. The time clicked to 11:43 as Dan's mind had wandered off to dreamland, where he and Phil would experience another great adventure.

 


End file.
